


E cai neve em todas estações

by mesmocorpo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, F/M, M/M, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: BDSM设定，布鲁游，ooc旧文存档





	1. e cai neve em todas estações

安提诺米靠着吧台，看舞池里群魔乱舞。

时间还没到，但他想走人了。

 

（“坐上三小时，那三人没出来的话帮我报个警。”）

（“什么乱七八糟的……”）

（“我会付钱。”）

（“成交。”）

 

如果不是好友拜托，安提诺米是不会来这类酒吧的。

太乱。拥挤本不是问题，可这是缺乏管理导致的混乱。

交了入场费后，随便什么人都能放进来，随便什么人都可以把什么人带出去。凭着肆意放纵的噱头吸引新人，放任几个常驻男女每晚顶着一张张纵欲过度的脸钓鱼；看场的随意乱晃，一脸痞气，眼下乌青嘴里喷粪，赚足了存在感。

亏得是新开业人还算多，说不准这两天惹了哪个大头就给端了。

听说两天前有几个大块头被放倒在后巷，引来无数围观群众，接着，果不其然警察来遛了一圈，带走两三个人外一无所获。这是个好消息，至少还没牵扯上毒品，没有烂到骨子里。

但还是很糟糕。

虽然好友有付他钱——那钱少不了费在不合理的入场费和饮料定价上——但今晚自己本可以赚更多。

简直血亏。

无所事事的安提诺米注意到酒保倒了杯牛奶（想必是超商特价品）——没往里加任何东西。

真有人来酒吧喝牛奶？

安提诺米不是没见过来酒吧不喝酒的。他有位朋友酒精过敏，每次小聚滴酒不沾。但安提诺米自认去各类酒吧的次数不算少，除了那位朋友之外，点牛奶的还是第一次见。跟自己一样被坑来的？

牛奶被放在跟安提诺米隔了四人位的台前。

被嘈杂的背景乐干扰而没有注意到，不知什么时候，那儿独自坐着一个黑发的......少年？青年？介于二者之间的侧脸轮廓紧绷，带着点青涩，但杂乱的灯光下他面色沉着，让人不好判断年龄。

即使是未成年，只要交了入场费，看守也不会介意放人进来吧。

跟自己打个赌，去确认一下，未成年算输、成年算赢。输了他就偷走帕拉家那只叫“波奇”的狗，赢了他就领养只猫——毛绒绒的小可爱，会刮坏窗帘的小恶魔。

安提诺米觉得自己多半是闲出病了。

他看到有人上前搭讪。是个男的，穿的唇环品味不怎样，在黑发青年表示拒绝时不依不饶。

安提诺米饶有兴趣地看着。黑发青年偏过头跟唇环男说话，距离太远音乐太吵听不见，又看不见嘴唇读不了唇语。似乎是比拒绝时多说了几句，唇环男就一脸微妙地离开了，还跑得挺快。

是成年人，安提诺米判断。在心里为他的小甜心欢呼，要取什么名字好呢？

然后他和黑发青年目光对上。对方起身，径直走向他。

“安提诺米？”对方问道。

“嗯？是。”对方知道自己的名字。

啊。

是我想的那样吧。

安提诺米眼角余光瞥到三人穿过舞池向大门走去。

任务完成的正是时候。

非常好。

 

纯粹是因为好奇。刚出了门时，安提诺米向黑发青年提问。

“你刚刚是怎么跟那人说的？”

对方抬眼看他，因为身高差距，下巴微微仰起。

“我告诉他，前几天晚上有四个平均身高一米八二的人倒在后巷。其中两个鼻梁骨折、一个门牙断裂、一个下颚脱臼，四人均有不同程度的骨裂和挫伤。”

安提诺米发现，青年微笑前会轻眯眼睛。

“那是我干的。”

撤回前言。

安提诺米预感要赚翻了。

 

－

由安提诺米带路，他们去了另一家酒吧。

和店里的人招呼了声，端了两杯碳酸水，安提诺米将青年领到隔音效果很好的小间里。

 

“你认得我？”

“在圈子里，‘安提诺米’很有名。”

“你不是圈子里的。有过经验？”

“普通的有过，次数不多。”

“年龄？”

“23。”

“我28。你还是学生？”

“不，已经工作了。”

“今晚你为什么会去那个酒吧？”

“那个酒吧是认识的人推荐的，前几天我有去过一次，今天会进去是因为看到你了。”

那还真是非常荣幸。

“你的名字是？是不是真名都没关系，给我个称呼你的方式。”

“游星，不动游星。是真名。”

“很高兴认识你，游星。这周三到周五可以吗？”

“可以。”

“我发给你地址。”

“好的。”

 

－

“选择、红色还是黑色？”安提诺米问。

游星没有回答。可能是因为羞耻，也可能只是在犹豫，或者是感到不解——覆盖在他眼睛上的黑布阻隔了光线，绳子的颜色不再有意义。又或许是他走神了。

但无论什么原因，其结果是游星没有作出回应。

安提诺米把开关推到高档，震动的“嗡嗡”声变得清晰。他看见游星打开的大腿不自然地抽搐了一下，脚趾随力道撑开，很快又试图放松，但没能成功。他的身体轻轻颤抖。

回答伴随着克制过的轻喘。

“对不起，我犯错了。黑色。”

“记着，立刻回答。下次我会惩罚你。这次按你选的、黑色。”

没有把开关推回原处。安提诺米先看了下时间，然后走到游星张开的双腿间，握住露在穴口外的圆环，将持续震动的拉珠一颗接一颗缓慢扯出。

在拉珠接连蹭过前列腺的刺激下，游星的喉咙里溢出一声唔咽，穴口收缩，阴茎完全勃起。拉珠不大，最大那颗的最大半径也不过半径八毫米，完全扯出时给附上了层润滑剂，看过去水光剔透的。

安提诺米没有抚慰游星。他带着手套的手够到游星的下颌，轻抬，让游星在黑布的间隔下与自己对视。

感受到布料在嘴角摩挲的粗糙触感，游星顺从地张嘴，咬住安提诺米递来的小球。他知道安提诺米的手绕过了他的耳侧，在他脑后搭上搭扣，把带子系好。

确认没有收得太紧也不会轻易松脱，安提诺米的手从游星身上离开，转而拿起了整理过的长绳。

黑色的。

接下来安提诺米会不断碰触游星，用手、用绳，他会在缚住游星的腕和手臂时解开现在的皮革手铐，会在松开腿间的固定铐时轻勒住游星的腿根和脚踝，然后安提诺米会用戏谑的话语刺激游星，他计算着时间进行他们彼此都期待的这一切。

最后他会抚慰他，共享他的欢愉。

 

－

不知道从什么时候开始，他们会一起看电影。

新片上映时，两人各自在网上找影片资讯，互发消息确认片名和时间。他们通常会约在常去的那家影院一楼，那有个卖奶油冰淇淋的小铺，可店员不一定在。

影院没什么客人，即使是新片他们也经常包场。一楼其实是个玩具城，排满了抓娃娃机，也只有抓娃娃机。地理位置不占优，背景乐都不舍得放，生意惨不忍睹。

“看来他们是打算共苦了。”一起准备破产。

店员又一次不在。游星无奈笑笑，他赌赢了，今天的电影票钱他出。

“为什么每次都是游星赢啊？”

“可能我运气比较好吧。”游星用左手食指和拇指框出段距离，“虽然没有非常好，但总比布鲁诺好上那么一点点。”

这样子说话的时候，游星会叫他布鲁诺，而不是安提诺米。

他们选了第六排中间的座位，没有买碳酸饮料和爆米花。

在家放碟片时，两人倒是会磕瓜子、配柠檬苏打。

布鲁诺家有数量巨大的老电影和纪录片，都是经典佳作，看上多少遍也不会腻。但游星还是会时不时带新碟过来，什么内容都有，乱七八糟的。布鲁诺猜游星挑碟时总是闭着眼睛、全凭手气。

“跟布鲁诺抽鬼牌的话，赢的应该是我。”

“两个人没法抽鬼牌啦！你不想看的就不要加到名单里啊！”

“也没有完全不想看，还是有点兴趣的。”

“那要看这部吗？”

“不要。”

“哦……还是我抽？”

“嗯。”

他们抽中一部商业大片，调高音量测试了布鲁诺家的隔音效果。

在不是周三、周四和周五的日子里。

 

－

游星的技术一般。

咬的时候，安提诺米很少让游星用手。被要求仅以唇舌服侍，游星倒是从没表现出不满。含住顶端开始就很小心，但牙齿多半还是会刮到，不得不吐出来，讨好似的亲吻舔舐柱身。

湿软的舌尖划过顶端与柱身的交界，嘴唇靠近吮吸，在勃起状态下再一次尝试吞咽。这次有好好含住，阴茎头部抵住舌根滑动，挤压舌面，有唾液沿闭合不了的嘴角滴下，双眼渐渐蒙上水雾。

安提诺米不会完全在口中射出。部分精液顺着食道而下，有白浊粘在脸侧，更多的是溅到下巴和脖子上，粘稠的液体会被锁骨的凹处接住。

当游星跪在身前，挺直上身，努力仰起下颌，龙胆花颜色的眼睛氤氲着水汽与自己对视，安提诺米总是轻易被掀起情欲。

虽然，这样来看，技术实际上挺糟糕的。

但那不重要了，不是吗？

 

－

“高烧。你躺好，别说话。”游星把温度计放到布鲁诺眼前，让他确认了数值。

“我昨晚测的明明只是低烧……”

“加重了。别说话。”

把温度计收好，游星去了厨房，有些药要在饭后服用，至少他还会做个白粥。

布鲁诺恹恹地躺在床上，突然想到了什么，打起精神叫了游星几声，对方就皱着眉头满脸疑惑的过来了。

门后挂着个背包，打开，靠近右侧有拉链，那里有个隐秘的小口袋，里面装着新打好的钥匙。

是给你的。布鲁诺说。

游星拿走了钥匙，给布鲁诺床头柜上新添了杯水。

“好好休息，别说话了。”

白粥就是白粥，酱菜脆脆的，药没有糖衣，有点苦。

吃了药，但身体还在发热，睡的不太安稳。

恍惚中有什么凉凉的东西覆上了额头，吸收了热度后被移开，变的凉凉的再贴上来。

门开开关关好几次。

 

－

他们在周三下午见面。周五，游星睡醒后吃了中饭回去。一般是这样。

周四上午，天气晴朗。安提诺米依次检查了眼罩、乳夹、手掌套、护膝，确认绳的松紧和肌肉的紧绷程度，接着他拉开窗帘。

阳光轻柔地洒在游星身上。他呼吸的频率没有改变，心跳微微加速。

腰侧被示意性地击打，力度很轻，但随着视线被遮挡，自由活动的权利被剥夺，触觉最直接地唤起兴奋感。那应该是马鞭的顶端，游星想。

脸侧被轻击，橡胶边缘划过下颌，在喉结处轻戳，顺着脖颈往下，顶端贴上锁骨，停留了数秒，突然顶弄乳夹。仿佛有细微的电流流过，游星颤栗了一下，高吊的双臂和上半身用力。

“放松。跪好。”安提诺米提醒，同时轻击他侧腹。

花几分钟给游星调整，马鞭再次触上身体，戏弄肚脐，拍打腿根，在阴茎上滑动，摩擦柱身，爱抚它同时给予刺激。

在还没完全勃起时，后背传来疼痛，多股的软鞭轻巧柔软，不算重，将游星的注意力从腿间转移。闷哼一声，没有说话，鞭子再次落在同样的位置。这次安提诺米加大了力道，游星的后背开始感受到明确的热度。

击打沿着背部利落的线条往下，力度逐渐加重，在臀部换成了单尾短鞭。

突然，游星呻吟出声。前胸毫无预兆受到冲击，乳夹被晃动。液体湿润了性器顶端。

“你还是比较喜欢这个。”游星听见安提诺米紧贴在他耳边这么说，嘴唇被指尖抚摸。

皮质手套，游星通过触感猜测。他亲吻指尖回应，恭敬又虔诚。

鞭子再次落下。疼痛中蔓延出快感。

中途安提诺米给游星喂了两次水。温水。第三次、结束时他把壶里的水从游星头上浇下。黑发被濡湿，几绺稍长的软软地贴在皮肤上，在喘息间起伏。

水流在锁骨处汇聚，溢出，从涨红的乳尖旁滑过。

游星探出舌尖，舔了舔唇上的水。

安提诺米下身发胀得厉害，甚至错觉有些微疼痛。

 

－

他们纠结了食盆的颜色、干粮的牌子、罐头的种类、猫包的质量、逗猫棒的长度、要不要买皮老鼠、膨土沙选哪个档、化毛膏麦芽型和油性的有什么区别。

“我做了个猫窝！”布鲁诺一脸期待。

“把家里消毒剂也换了吧。”游星提议。

两人联系设施。

办理领养手续，给新成员刻了个小铭牌，他们顺路买了之前忘记的滚筒，做好和猫毛共度下半生的准备。

他们开始同居。

 

－

安提诺米花了不短的时间去了解游星，性的意义上。

游星非常坦诚。安提诺米初次见面就知道了，游星性格内敛，却不会刻意隐瞒自己的情绪。平时看上去好像比较冷淡，但他会认真听别人说话、回答问题，也经常露出笑容；会安静地想事情，不时也开玩笑。

在他们的所有交流中，游星都非常配合——被提出了会回应，有疑问会询问，犯错了会道歉，享受时会主动沉溺。

不信任的话就戒备，信任的话就放松。

需要的话，说服自身，让身体驯服于理智，连同情欲化作理性的一部分。

不会禁锢情欲，不抗拒被引导。

正因为如此才必须特别小心，时刻留意。正因为知道他一定会敞开身体，所以才要格外珍惜。

前期的准备，过程中的歇息，结束后的恢复。

最初游星并没有这方面的经验，他们一样样试过去。语言侮辱、捆绑、鞭打、玩具、灌肠、滴蜡、窒息、针刺，主奴、宠物、师生、警匪、狱囚、父子、兄弟、家具，在室内、在户外、在电影院的后排、在酒吧的洗手间，手段温和的、带有凌辱性质的。各种的。

游星没有拒绝过，甚至只要他希望，他可以从任何一项中寻觅出快乐，呻吟着达到高潮。

只要他希望如此。

游星很坦诚，但实际上，在习惯性的自我说服中，在混杂的快感中，他并不擅长找出自己最喜欢的。

安提诺米在游星看不见的地方苦笑。

如果游星无法了解自己的话，他就要了解游星才行。

对言语的挑逗没有表面有兴致，凌辱的效果跟劝诱的成果没有太大差别，不要逼得太紧、有余力思考的状态是最好的，对环境卫生会比游戏内容更介意，情景扮演的话会认真过头、在莫名其妙的地方钻牛角尖，相比起被命令做某事、被拘束着对待会更加兴奋，疼痛很棒、但对到达极限并不渴求，享受放置、牵引也可以做得很好。

他选择游星倾好的，选择自己倾好的。

他们慢慢了解彼此。

 

－

“朋友你怎么看？”阿波利亚笑呵呵。

“我感觉我被套路了。”布鲁诺实话实说。

合着就自己一人不知道游星和ZONE的关系？组团欺负我呢？！

“你又没问我。”ZONE这么说。

“你又没问他。”阿波利亚这么说。

“你又没问他。”帕拉多克斯这么说。

少了一声“汪”，波奇没来，因为今天有猫在，回去后帕拉会用高价狗粮来道歉。

“阿波利亚和帕拉是周末加班时撞见的人。你发了照片后两个人跑来找我，我想这也没有什么好隐瞒的。”

“我只是把你推荐给游星。” ZONE新开一罐碳酸水，往里挤了半颗青柠汁，“好歹是我学生，可以的话还是想他找个可靠的。”

“我就当你在夸我了。”

“我上个月给你看的论文是游星的，你没注意到？”

布鲁诺一脸懵逼。“啥？”

“哦对了我把作者抠掉了来着。”

“ZONE！”

 

－

真是被嫌弃了啊。

布鲁诺有点委屈。

他跟游星去见玛莎——游星的养母——都没被嫌弃得那么彻底，玛莎对他可温柔了。

游星在他身边，对面坐着两人，一高一矮。

“哼。”高个的坐姿嚣张。

“你别理他。”矮个的出声安慰，布鲁诺受宠若惊，“他打输了，心情不好。”

我觉得比起打架这位心情不好有更深层次的原因……看着金发男人还在冰敷的左脸，布鲁诺不知道该怎么接茬。

游星右脸也挂了彩，但基本已经消肿了，现在不知道在手机上刷什么，无视了布鲁诺的求救视线。

别看手机了救救我啊！布鲁诺超委屈。

“叫布鲁诺？”高个——杰克开口，声音冷硬。

“是、是的。”

“会做饭？”矮个——克罗问。

“会家常菜。”

“平时是你做？”

“大部分是。有时回去迟了是游星做。”游星做的菜都是一个味道，天赋才能。

“洗衣服和扫除呢？”

“一人一半这样……”

“知道二十八种污渍的去除方法吗？”

啥？“不知道……”你确定不是乱说来为难我的吗……

“我想也是。”呵呵。

笑里藏刀。

“行了克罗你想竞争家政吗？别为难他了。”

游星终于续存完了话费，抬头戳破真相，解救布鲁诺。

他又转头跟布鲁诺说话。“别担心，克罗只是因为我和杰克都搬出去了在闹脾气而已。杰克和他女朋友住，叫卡莉，下次带你去见——”

“游星你在本人面前说这话是不是不太好……”

“游星你不要卖我我才没有介意！”

“见什么见我不让！”

 

－

“我在想，布鲁诺真是喜欢我呢。”

平安夜的晚上，断断续续地下雪。

第三位家庭成员暂时由单身的克罗照顾。

非常感谢他的自觉。深表同情，希望一只温暖的喵可以安慰他。

克罗发消息跟游星囔囔，游星看着手机屏幕轻笑，告诉克罗新年一起过。

游星和布鲁诺提前预订了晚餐，餐厅离得不远，用走的，一会就到了。出门时，他们选了同色的围巾。

正好雪停。一起走在路上，游星挨着布鲁诺，好像在想什么，没有说话。

于是布鲁诺就问游星在想什么。

然后游星突然笑着这么说了。

（哇。）

（这个人总是这样！）

（而且为什么要代替我告白啊！）

看见布鲁诺突然蹲下，把头埋到膝盖上，游星吓了一跳。“怎么了？肚子痛吗？”

“不是！”

“那？”

冷静了一下才抬起头，“我真的很喜欢、最喜欢游星了！”很认真地宣布。

愣了一下，游星又笑起来，“嗯，我也最喜欢布鲁诺了。”

……为什么有种输了的感觉？

“不是很期待的吗？去晚的话，好不容易订到的位置会被抢走哦。”

游星前倾身体，向布鲁诺伸出手。

围巾下垂，隐隐可以看见遮挡下的黑色项圈。

铭牌的金属光泽晃过。

这是那种发亮到令人目眩程度的东西吗？

“布鲁诺又在想什么？”

被察觉到发呆了一下，被这样问了。

“在想，你选择的是我真是太好了。”

握住游星的手时，这样回答了。

被拉了起来。

“我才该说呢。”

游星带着手套的手插到外套口袋，布鲁诺帮游星捂紧了围巾，不让风灌进去。

游星继续说，“你比我经历过更长的时间，去过更多的地方，见过更多的人，一些人被你讨厌，一些人被你喜欢，一些人被你忽视。在与你相遇的那么多人中——

“幸好你能选择我。

“我喜欢你，布鲁诺。”

温暖的、温情的、温柔的话语。

游星抽出手，与布鲁诺相扣，体温渗过，激起暖意。

雪花开始落下，小小的、晶莹剔透的六边形落在头发上，落在身上、手上。

“我们走吧。”

他微笑着，说道。

 


	2. estavam à porta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有直接描写的咬

“别玩太迟了。” 

玄关处，游星坐在台阶上穿鞋，布鲁诺拿着大衣站在一旁，看着他黑色的发顶，有点想戳一戳。

“不会的。”只是聚一下吃个晚饭。游星正在系右脚的鞋带，他语气平淡地应道。

布鲁诺继续絮絮叨叨。“别喝太多酒啊！”

“不会喝很多。”游星干脆地答应。系左脚鞋带时他抬头看布鲁诺。“那么在意的话，要一起来吗？”眼睛轻轻眯起。

布鲁诺的眉毛耷拉下来，和眉毛一起摆出露出哭丧的样子，嘴角则含了几分哭笑不得的意味。“不了。”他拒绝道。“这次是你们的聚会吧。”

你们——游星、杰克、克罗，三人是自小一起长大如同兄弟般的亲密好友，直到杰克和卡莉确定关系、游星跟布鲁诺同居前，他们都住在一栋公寓。

布鲁诺和杰克跟克罗已经相当熟悉了。因为游星的关系，他们见面的次数不算少，新年也是一起过的。加上各种零零散散的来往，现在算得上交情不浅的好友。

只是一旦见面他都会被两人呛——敌军联合的默契估计都点在挤兑人上了，一唱一和叫布鲁诺根本招架不住，每每都让他产生自己是个抢了人闺女的野男人错觉。

虽然知道对方没有恶意，但布鲁诺还是觉得很委屈——更委屈的是游星通常只会作壁上观，没有半点解救布鲁诺的意思。倒是，语言暴击结束时，游星会来安慰布鲁诺，边笑着说因为很有趣边贴上去吻吻布鲁诺的脖子和下巴——然后布鲁诺立刻就什么都原谅了。

游星和朋友们有段时间没能好好见个面了。前段时间游星的工作太过忙碌，结束后一时半会没能恢复过来。甚至在克罗联系时，游星的黑眼圈还没完全淡去。但身体状况已经基本回复，加上本人的意愿也相当强烈，所以布鲁诺没反对什么。

站起身，游星从布鲁诺手上接过大衣外套。雪早就不下了，但温度还没回暖的趋势，变成了很容易就会染上感冒的天气，这让布鲁诺有点担心。

游星把扣子扣到最上一颗。

“我会给你带夜宵的。”家政小能手克罗做的。

“我想吃游星做的菜。”

“明明分不清我做的菜和食堂外带的差别？”

“那是个意外！不要记那么牢啦！”

龙胆色的眼睛里星星闪了闪，游星轻笑出声，他踮起脚往布鲁诺耳畔靠，“我也比较喜欢布鲁诺做的菜。”

仿佛心脏被击中。布鲁诺俯身亲吻恋人。“好好放松吧。”

混着黏糊糊的水声，呜呜嗯嗯地回应。

在换角度的间隙里再次开口，“不要太累了。”还没来得及回答，亲吻就被加深。磨蹭过两侧的内壁后，柔软的舌尖滑过上颚，游星被激得肩膀一阵酥麻，与布鲁诺相握的手也不自觉得收紧。

分开的时候游星的脸有点红，体温也升高了些许，黑色额发下蓝紫色的眼睛浸染了水光。轻轻喘息着，肩膀和胸口都有些微的起伏。

从布鲁诺的角度，可以看见黑色的项圈半被衣领掩盖，银色的铭牌发亮，随着游星细小的动作透出几分若隐若现的撩拨意味。

放开手时，布鲁诺突然叹了口气。

果然，对刚冲过冷水的人来说杀伤力太大。

“抱歉，我改主意了，游星。”

“诶？”

一反片刻前嬉闹时的天真，他的表情沉静下来，寡淡的嘴唇抿起，神色带上几分锐利，不能说是冷漠，却显得严肃了许多。

“跪下。”命令句。

意识到现在不是“布鲁诺”而是“安提诺米”，突然被要求进入情境，游星因为没有预料到对方是为此道歉而发愣了一瞬，接着立刻回过神，没有任何犹豫地给出了反应。

稍微后退半步留出空间，不顾大衣下摆垂到地面，甚至还搭在鞋底上，游星膝盖弯曲跪下，双膝分开两个手掌的距离，臀胯收紧，上身直立，双手背到身后相握，挺胸，头微微低下，视线放低。

许久没摆出的臣服姿态让游星有点陌生。昼夜颠倒缺乏睡眠的辛苦工作后，尽管不是不想做、不是不想进行激烈的游戏，但游星身体状况没恢复的话，两人就都要忍耐。

虽然不知道为什么这么突然地进入情境，也不知道要做什么，但这不妨碍游星对于安提诺米——主人的完全信任。

注视着跪在面前的游星，安提诺米没有主动碰触他，即使他们之间几乎只隔着一张纸的距离。

时间不多，他直接开始陈述指令，“在限制时间内，口交让我射。”

不用多说也明白，没能做到的话，惩罚会在之后补上。

游星没有抬头，顺从地答道，“是。”

“和朋友的聚会不要迟到。”安提诺米抬起右手腕看了看表，放缓语气。

他自己动手解开搭扣，扯出皮带。

“不准用手。”他提醒。

时间限制。

“五分钟。”

-

游星漱口时，布鲁诺还是回房间去把围巾掏出来了。


	3. estavam à espera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 道具和放置

震动又一次加剧。

迷迷糊糊地，游星下意识绷紧了身体。

身下的床单被他的体温捂得热乎乎的，浸透了汗水不说，腰臀以下还被润滑剂蹭得黏糊，硬生生加剧了体内的热度。

最开始的几分钟里，借着布料的冰凉和羞耻心，他还可以勉强忍耐着保持清醒。但是，渐渐地，随着拉珠没有规律的震动，敏感带被刺激，快感纷至沓来，前端不经碰触也沾了些微湿意，兴奋地高高翘起。

为了不让性器进一步被撩拔，游星不得不仰躺着打开双腿，抬高膝盖撑起覆盖自己的毯子，让那毛茸茸的布料远离敏感的前端。

自然，把毯子完全扯开甩到一旁也是一种选择，但那样的话，游星就不得不接受自己会未经遮掩地、以一个非常放浪的姿态暴露在进门者眼中这一事实。

光是想象就刺激得小腹一阵紧缩，游星咬着牙，拼上力狠抠绕住手腕的布料，坚持到震动平息，才小心翼翼地放松下来。

眼罩紧贴皮肤，隔绝了所有光线，被剥夺视觉之后，拉珠震动的声音、扭动身体时布料摩擦的声音、还有润滑剂在震荡中传出的黏腻水声毫无遗漏地钻入耳朵，想装作听不见也做不到。

而且，在这种状态下，无论发出喘息还是呻吟都太过羞耻了。

也不知道过了多久，体力被反反复复的刺激折腾得没剩多少，连一开始蜷缩到有些痉挛的脚趾现在都无力地张开，余下的几分气力不知道还能撑多久。

身体被乏力感所充斥，软软的瘫在床上。

现在是中午？下午？还是晚上？忍耐到晚上，能被允许释放的话，应该可以睡得很好吧。游星整个人晕乎乎的，不由自主地想七想八，困意反倒增强了忍耐力。

再久一点，习惯了这份快感的话，可能会就这么睡着也说不定。

“明明说了不准睡，这不是讨罚吗。”

这么想着，带着戏谑笑意的声音好像在耳边响起。

明明一直在等，真正等到人时却少有惊喜感。多半是因为自己总在想恋人的事，睡着了，恋人就总是出现在梦里。

但还是，恍惚地开了口。

“布——”

才发出第一个音节，鼻子就被捏住，轻微的窒息感拉回了飘散开的神志，游星意识到这不是梦而是现实，立刻改口。

“主人。”

满意地松开手，安提诺米爬上床，把松松绑住游星手腕和床柱的领带挑开，熟练地帮他按摩。

“累了吗？”

“有点。”脸朝声音所在的方向转去，诚实地点头。

“也是，都这么湿了。”故作漫不经心地说道，安提诺米伸手去揭游星的眼罩。

室内的光线被调得很暗，游星只是眨了眨眼就适应了，他没有回答，算是默认，脸颊和耳朵都因此泛上新的热度。但明亮的蓝紫色眼睛与安提诺米的目光相对时，却清晰地透出几分挑衅的意味。

按摩从小臂继续到了肩膀，喘息声渐渐加重。

“有好好听话就会给你奖励，但该罚的还是得罚。”

腾出一只手把震动调到最大，不出意料地听到好听的呻吟声瞬间拔高，安提诺米勾起嘴角。

俯下身，隔着毯子碰触，安提诺米被毯子上的毛戳得脖子发痒，游星更是难耐地扭动身体，但因为力气基本耗尽，动作并不大。

“忍着。”要求一。

抱紧游星，凭借体形和体力优势按下他的挣扎，等他在自己怀里慢慢冷静下来。

“自己把拉珠排出来。”要求二。

松开箍住游星布满汗液的肩膀的手，安提诺米靠上去，安抚般亲了亲他同样浸湿了汗珠的眉毛和眼角。

然后。

“不准哭。”

要求三。

-

布鲁诺回来时，游星已经起床了。

多半是又洗了个澡。头发擦得半干，有点潮湿的浴巾披在肩上，游星穿着背心和短睡裤，光脚盘腿坐在沙发上边吃泡面边看新闻。

听见开门声，游星叼着一筷子面，和坐在身旁的小家伙一起转头看向布鲁诺。

布鲁诺在四只亮闪闪的眼睛的注视中进了门。

“不再睡会儿；？”

游星吸溜两下把面咽下去。“睡够就起来了。”用手指了指靠着自己的小家伙，“而且，早上克罗把小卡送回来了。”

小家伙歪歪脑袋，喵喵叫了几声，好像在应和游星。

布鲁诺走近，伸手想挠挠小家伙的下巴，被小家伙很不给面子的一爪子拍开，背过身朝布鲁诺甩了甩尾巴，向着游星用可爱的声音叫唤。

唔。布鲁诺委屈地跟游星哭诉：“小卡越来越像克罗了！”

游星淡定地又吸溜一口面，“没事，总归是你亲儿子，克罗抱不走的。”边安慰布鲁诺边用筷子捞了几下，确认捞不起什么后开始埋头喝汤。

布鲁诺伤心地绕去厨房，看见开水剩半壶，想了想还是从冰箱里掏了个甜面包，配黄瓜沾蛋黄酱，啃着回到客厅。

一出厨房就被小家伙盯上。小家伙面对190+的人类雄性毫无惧色，跳下沙发跑到布鲁诺脚边打圈儿转，抬头时满眼都是打算搞事的快乐。

怕自己一个迈步就要跟这柔软的小恶魔一起踏入地狱，布鲁诺只能苦逼地站在原地吃完手上的东西，接了游星递过来的喝干干净净的泡面碗，在小家伙遗憾的目光里去了厨房，把泡面碗在水龙头下冲了冲，再丢到垃圾桶里。

绕回客厅。从沙发的收纳层里拿了条薄毯，把游星肩上已经粘了猫毛的浴巾给换下来。“还饿吗？还要吃什么吗？”

“不用。”

浴巾先被丢到洗衣篮里。

布鲁诺回沙发上坐下。游星裹着薄毯，盘着的腿放了一条下来，挪了挪靠了过去。

“后面会痛吗？”

“不会。”

小家伙跳上沙发背，居高临下看着黏在一起脸不红心不跳的两人，稍加思索，便顺势要往其中一人的肩上蹿。

看出小家伙在打什么主意。游星抬手帮着顺了顺毛，“我腰痛。去那边，乖。”

从善如流地改变了方向，小家伙轻巧一蹦就到了布鲁诺肩上，毫无怜惜之情地把自己的重量往上加，但试了几个姿势都不满意，只能再往下一跳，踏上布鲁诺的大腿，踩了两脚，才勉强接受这块肉垫，趴了下来。

等会站起来时又有的闹了。这么想着，布鲁诺无奈地给它挠了挠背。

游星把遥控器递给布鲁诺。

“换台？”

“好。”


End file.
